Lettre d'un condamné à mort
by Llew haul
Summary: Nous savons qu'il y a des prisonniers a Azkaban, ceux qui ont commis les crimes les plus graves. Mais n'en restent t'ils pas pour autant des êtres humains doués de sentiments ?


Enfin une nouvelle histoire, ça fait assez longtemps que je l'ai terminée donc il était temps que je la publie. Une petite lettre courte qui j'espère vous plaira et vous touchera. Laissez moi une p'tite review que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé !

Lew haul.

* * *

Maman,

Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire au revoir, une dernière fois.

Cette lettre ne sera pas des plus agréable à lire mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un sache ce que j'ai vécu et je veux que ce soit toi. Pardonne-moi.

Depuis que je suis arrivé, chaque jour est le même. Je vis dans un rythme sans fin dont je ne peux m'échapper. Je suis le prisonnier de ce temps et de ces gardiens et je leur appartiens corps et âme. Je ne suis plus maître de moi-même, ils me contrôlent comme un pantin. C'est vrai, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir connu le bonheur. Ils m'ont arraché ma raison de vivre, ce pourquoi je suis né. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je sais que cette lettre est la dernière et j'ai peur, terriblement peur. Ici, tous les prisonniers sont terrifiés par ces choses, nous les appelons « les dévoreurs d'âmes ». Ce sont d'abominables êtres sanguinaires, sans foi ni loi. Ils n'ont aucune conviction, aucune raison de vivre si ce n'est de nous faire souffrir. Je ne sais même pas comment ils peuvent exister. Ce sont eux qui nous gardent et qui veillent à ce que l'on ne s'échappe pas. Mais la vérité, c'est que même si on essayait, ils nous rattraperaient et nous dévoreraient, où que l'on aille. Leur existence n'est que ça et leur cerveau est programmé sur « traquer » « garder » et « manger ». Leurs visages est un masque translucide d'où l'on peut apercevoir notre propre mort. Leur gueule est un trou béant qui nous mène jusqu'au tréfond des enfers. Et leur corps n'est qu'un voile noirâtre où sont les résidus du malheur dont ils se nourrissent et qui constitue un être ressemblant au diable lui-même.

Mais il ne faut pas se méprendre, ils sont pires que Satan. Ils sont la Mort elle-même. Ils aspirent mon âme chaque fois qu'ils croisent ma route, me détruisant chaque fois un peu plus. Je vois ma vie défiler devant moi, les regrets me hanter. Je cris, je hurle mais personne ne m'entend. Aucun chevalier servant ne vient me sauver comme dans les contes de fée. J'ai tellement peur, je suis angoissé, horrifié, terrifié. Aucun mot ne pourrait définir ce que je ressens vraiment. Je fais face à la Mort et personne ne peut LA vaincre car nous sommes tous destinés à nous éteindre un jour.

Je me tapie dans le coin le plus sombre de ma cellule, en ayant l'espoir qu'ils ne me trouvent pas. Je prie le Dieu s'il existe encore mais aucune réponse ne me parvient alors je me cache sous le bout de tissu me servant de draps. J'ai peur qu'un Dévoreur d'Ame m'attrape la cheville et m'entraîne avec lui dans un endroit pire que l'enfer.

Je ne ressemble plus à rien. Un cadavre peut être mais qui s'approche plus du squelette que de l'Homme. Sur moi, il ne me reste pratiquement plus que mes os. Le peu de peau qu'il me reste est sèche et craquelée. Mes yeux jadis de couleur verts-bleus sont deux trous vide car ils m'ont été arrachés. Mon visage est à moitié brûlé et j'ai encore la sensation des bouts de chair de mon ami sur le visage. Je n'ai plus de dents, toutes sont tombées à force de les claquer entre elles.

Je suis déjà comme mort maman, mais je ne veux pas mourir vraiment. Je sais que cela peut paraître égoïste après tout le mal que j'ai fait mais j'aimerais accomplir tellement de choses. Je regrette toutes mes actions qui ont pu te faire du mal. Ces deux dernières années, je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander comment aurait été ma vie si je ne m'étais pas rangé du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je regrette tellement tout le mal que j'ai bien pu faire, je te le jure. Je ne mérite pas ça, toute cette souffrance, c'en est trop pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas supporter cela plus longtemps. Je voudrais tout oublier. Alors si tu ressens encore un tout petit peu d'amour pour moi, j'aimerais que tu me rendes visite une dernière fois et que tu me lances le sort et efface mes souvenirs avant que je ne me laisse mourir.

Je t'aime maman, ton fils.


End file.
